The Big Bad Wolf
by Captain Rika Kisuktai
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have been traveling for several years now. After a misfortune on the planet Prax, he renews his efforts to find his way back to Rose. But he's worried. Would she still love him now that he's a bit...furry?
1. Prax

Yeah, I'm just rolling them out. This was just a little idea that popped into my head after watching 'Parting of the Ways' and 'Fires of Pompeii' back to back. Don't ask me why I did, but I did. There won't be very frequent updates to this one I'm afraid. I have the second and part of the third typed, but I'll see how well people like this one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who. Just this story idea, Pheonix Alluk and Wyyv. Not too sure about Prax, but I'll say I own it for now.

XxXxXx

Donna glared angrily at the Doctor, arms raised above her head as various tribal weapons had been thrust in her face. As much as she was for seeing new places, she had hoped that the Doctor would know where they were. "Randomizer," he had said, leaning casually against the control console. "Outside those doors could be anything." What was outside those doors was a thick jungle, enveloped in mist and native tribesmen. They had quickly been surrounded and the Doctor's smile he had been wearing when he stepped out of the TARDIS had very quickly disappeared.

The Doctor glanced around at the curious, but armed, tribe of men. He was sure that Donna and himself would either be sent to the chief or sent to a dungeon. Either or. _Where were they?_ The question sprang up suddenly in his mind. He hadn't been able to check the coordinates in the TARDIS because Donna had dragged him out before he could do anything. The setting seemed familiar, with it's thick jungle and swirling mist, the exotic calls of birds in the canopy and the appearance of the tribal villigers. Something seemed to shadow his mind, some strange sense of danger and of warning. A sense of something not-quite-right. As the Doctor was pondering this forbodeing feeling, he failed to realize that the largest villager was speaking.

"...red hair. She might be the Pheonix Alluk. We need to take them to Quetzl and the priest," a smaller villager with a spear leveled at Donna's throat narrowed his eyes.

"What if she is not Alluk, but Wyyv the demon?" The larger villiger smiled, the rubies laid into his shapened teeth glittering.

"Then we shall take delight in their death."

Donna reinforced her glare at the Doctor, mouth open to snap at him about "looking before leaping" (although _she_ wasn't one to talk.) The Doctor knew what was coming, so he put a finger to his lips. She gave a quiet growl instead and followed the moving group of villigers. Donna sent a sideways glance at the Doctor and frowned. He looked a shade or two paler than he normally did, and his brown eyes seemed the tiniest bit bloodshot. Was he sick?

The Doctor knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He felt lightheaded and he could feel Donna's eyes on him. Now he _knew_ he had been to this planet before, but he couldn't remember when (most likely when he was a child) and he still didn't know where he was. Since he figured out he had been there before, the shadow in his mind that told him something was wrong grew stronger. He wanted to grab Donna's hand and run back to the TARDIS, but he knew it wasn't possible without getting impaled by various sharp and poisened weapons. He didn't want to endanger Donna's life, or his own for that manner. So he walked quietly in the middle of the group, into the village.

* * *

_Bloody preist...If the Doctor hadn't started coughing, they wouldn't have thought I was some demon that had cursed him..._Donna thought as she watched the Doctor pace in the stone cell that held them. He had gotten paler, and there were now dark rings around his eyes. She could hear his ragged breathing; whatever was wrong with him was getting worse. She wanted to comfort him, but how? Give him a kiss on the forehead like he was a child? She hardly thought that would work. Instead, she sat on the dirt floor of the cell and continued watching her fevered friend.

The Doctor's head was throbbing painfully. What was wrong? He felt like tearing his head open as he thought the burning question. He felt like he _knew_ what was going on with him, but the answer eluded him, skipping along the edge of his knowledge. _Think, think, think..._ he told himself, _Thick jungle, native indians that worship a pheonix, everpresent swirling mist...If only I had some celery to think..._

His head snapped up and his hearts sank. He rummaged around in his pockets, fishing for some thing of great importance. Donna raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a stick of celery and held it very delicately in his shaking hands. He let out a strangled sound as the celery slowly changed from a light green to a deep violet. He dropped the celery, ran at the bars holding them hostage and started yelling.

"Let us out! You have to let us out!" Donna stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she did. She quickly took it off however, for his body was scorching hot.

"Doctor, what's wrong!" He turned to her, his eyes wide with fear.

"I know where we are," he let out a long haggard cough, "We're on Prax."

"Alright, what's so bad about that?"

"I'm allergic to the gases present in this atmosphere. If we don't get out of here soon, I could die."

Donna thought he was joking at first; after all, how could he be allergic to some gas? The fear in his bloodshot and ringed eyes showed her that he was dead serious. She quickly felt panic build inside her. What would happen to her if he died? He had told her about regeneration, but she didn't believe him. Now, she was faced with the possibility of him dying!

She frantically looked around, looking for anything that could be used to get them out of their prison cell. The guards were standing with their backs to them a few feet away from the cell. Donna grunted in frustration, wanting to throttle something. The Doctor let out a series of coughs, eventually spitting out a mouthful of blood. He leaned his back against the stone wall and slid down to a sitting position.

Donna reached her hand through the bars and felt around for the lock keeping them contained. She quickly found it, and was suprized to find that it was a normal metal padlock. If she had a lockpick, or even a bobbypin, she would've been able to pick the lock and get them out. She patted down her pockets for a pin, but couldn't find one. She turned to the Doctor, who was looking on the verge of passing out.

"Doctor! Do you have you screwdriver thingy?" The Doctor blearily opened his eyes. He nodded slowly, and pulled himself up. Donna walked over and helped him steady himself, his body still burning hot with a fever. She walked him over the lock and he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He reached through the bars and began unlocking the cage. He looked at Donna, a pained expression on his face.

"When I say run, Donna, run,"

Donna nodded. A few seconds later, the lock dropped to the ground and the Doctor shoved open the door. The guards turned around.

"RUN!"

They took off through the small village, Donna in front as she held the Doctor's hand behind her, dragging him along. The warriors followed them, spears and arrows flying through the air after the escapees. They ran past the wooden gates of the village borders and into the thick jungle. Donna was running blindly, only following her instincts to the familiarity of the TARDIS. She heard a whistle and a _thwak_ as an arrow planted itself into a tree next dangerously close to where she had been seconds before. She increased her speed, and soon flew into the clearing where the TARDIS stood. Her heart lept with joy at the sight of it waiting for them, however, the joy was soon cut short as the Doctor let loose a pain filled scream. They fell into the TARDIS, and it, sensing the urgency of the situation, slammed the doors shut and took off on it's own into the vortex.

Donna turned to the Doctor and nearly screamed. He was lying on his stoumach with an arrow protruding out of his back. Blood was draining from the wound and the Doctor shook with sobs of pain. Donna lept over to him and quickly pulled the arrow from his back. She turned him over on his back, and jumped back when he seemed to explode with golden light. She put a hand up to her eyes to shield them from the intense light and heat and pure energy that he was putting off.

She slowly lowered her hand when the light disappated, and gasped at the Doctor's unconsious form on the floor of the TARDIS. She stepped back a few paces, shaking her head.

Had the regeneration gone wrong?

XxXxXxX

O.O CLIFFIE!! Review if you want to know what happens next!


	2. Reunion

Wow. I'm suprized that so many people like this story. It's been in my notebook for so long that I forgot about it, then found it a while ago. The story goes backand forth in time (like an intergalactic yoyo!) between what happened then, and what's happening now. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

"I'm not sure I can do this Donna." The Doctor said, standing at the large wrought iron gates of a lage white mansion. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he wore a worried look on his face. Donna glanced at him, her red hair swaying in the gentle breeze. It slightly uncomfrotable to be around him since they were on the planet Prax, even though that had happened over two years ago. She turned her attention to the large mansion in front of them. It took them a year or two (or three), but they managed to cross the void and land on the parallel earth where Rose was currently residing.

Donna gave the Doctor a sad smile.

"If she loves you half as much as you love her, what happened to you won't matter. I mean, it's happened before yeah?"

The Doctor's face was painful, old memories resurfacing and various worst case senarios jumping to mind.

"Yes. But it was nothing like this. At least I still looked..."

Donna interrupted him with a cough. She pointed to the doorway of the mansion, and the Doctor followed her gaze. A young blonde woman was exiting the front door, turning and patting down her brown suit before pulling out a cell phone and occupying herself with arguing to someone on the other line. She was completely unaware of the two people standing at the gates. The Doctor's hearts jumped to his throat and he cleared his throat, earning Donna's attention. He pointed to a neatly trimmed bush planted next to the main gate and crawled in. Donna followed after him, careful not to get cut by any thorns. She was face to face with the Doctor, his eyes wide with slight panic. He was hyperventilating, his hot breath blasting in Donna's face. It amazed her how he paniced so easily now; one small thing goes wrong and he's hysterical.

"I can't do it! I can't let her go through this! I can't do it, I can't..." His voice shook heavily, a high-pitched whine behind the words.

Donna put her hands on his shoulders, the Doctor failing to supress a shudder at the far away feel of her hands, and she shook him roughly.

"Doctor! Get ahold of yourself! We are _going _to do this, and you are _going _to tell her!" she growled, starting to crawl out of the bush. The Doctor watched her exit and walk up to the blonde woman, who was now closing the gates and pocketing her cell phone. His hearts ached to see her so close.

"Excuse me!" Donna tapped her on the shoulder. The woman spun around and the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. She looked just as beautiful as the day he'd lost her. And he...

"Yes?" the woman answered. Donna looked around wildly.

"I'm sorry, you might think this is a bit strange, but have you seen a tall blue box? My friend and I got seperated and he told me to meet him there,"

The woman's eye grew wide.

"What does your friend look like?" she couldn't hide the slight excitement in her voice. Donna hid a smile.

"He's tall, has brown hair and eyes, wears a brown suit, and talks a mile a minute. You can't miss him," Donna tilted her head as if in thought. "Is your name Rose Tyler?"

She nodded. Donna cleared her throat, and the Doctor hesitated. Donna turned around and cleared her throat again, this time with more force. The bush rustled loudly, and the Doctor stepped out. Rose's mouth dropped open and tears sprung to her eyes against her will. She took a step forward, but Donna held her back.

"Before you do that, he wants to tell you something. Isn't that right Doctor?"

The Doctor had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, his face shadowing the pain he felt in his hearts.

"Hullo Rose."

"D...Doctor." Rose whispered. She tried to take another step forward, but Donna still had a hold of her. She struggled fiercely, but Donna remained firm.

"Let go of me!"

"If she lets go of you, you have to promise to stay there until after I explain," the Doctor's voice wavered. Rose nodded and Donna let go. Rose stood there for a moment, letting it soak in that the Doctor was standing in front of her. She wanted so badly to run to him, to throw herself into his arms, to feel him next to her again. She swallowed her excitement.

"What do you want to explain to me Doctor?" her heart fluttered to use his name to his face again. The Doctor took in a long and shuddering breath. Then he shook his head sadly.

"I...don't know how to tell you this..." his voice was heavily weighed down with sadness. Rose felt tears starting to slide down her face.

"Tell me what?"

"Well...I..." the Doctor stopped again and let out a ragged sigh. "I've regenerated."

At this, Rose blinked. He'd regenerated? He looked the exact same to her! She took a small step forward, and Donna let her. Rose took another one, and the Doctor took one step back in response. Rose stepped forward again, and the Doctor quickly stepped back shaking his head.

"Rose, please stop. What you see is just a holographic image. I don't look like this anymore. This isn't me!" his voice cracked with tears at the last sentence. Rose couldn't take it anymore. She broke into a sprint and tackled the Doctor full on. Suddenly, he seemed to shimmer, and then he was gone. Rose realized that she wasn't holding the Doctor in her arms, but an extremly large white wolf.

"I'm sorry."

XxXxXx

Now here's something to think about: Who's saying "I'm sorry?" Ooo...Review if you want a next chapter!


	3. Achoo

sigh It's me again. I know this is short, bear with me. I've got two other stories I'm trying to update regularly, and this has virtually no plot. This is just me rambling on about what would happen if the Doctor became a wolf. ...Yah. I'm tired, what can I say?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. However, I do own Wolf!Doctor.

* * *

Donna stood on the other side of the control room, cautiously eying the unconscious from of the Doctor. Was that really the Doctor? He told her about regeneration, that he would change his appearance, but this? This was a wolf! A white wolf in a brown pinstripe suit! Normally that image would be amusing, but this was...this was too much for her. What was he going to say when he woke up? How would he react when he sees that he doesn't even look human anymore? She was begining to feel a bit light-headed as the dozens of questions swirled about in her head.

The TARDIS sent an apologetic wave of calming emotions, trying to reassure her. Donna set a hand on the floor and patted it, still watching the Doctor. She jumped about a foot in the air when he sneezed.

)()()(

The first thing the Doctor noticed when he came to was that every muscle in his body ached. That, and he felt warmer than he usually did. His suit felt strangely tight. For a moment he wondered why that was, but then he remembered. He had regenerated. He wondered what he looked like, took a deep breath in preparation to open his eyes to see himself, and promptly let out a thunderous sneeze.

He wasn't expecting the rush of vivid scents that bombarded his nose. Sure, his senses were always very sharp ((due to the fact he was a Time Lord, and therefore he was that much better than other species)) but this was a bit...strange. It was as if his nose was several times more sensitive than it used to be! He could smell the ancient metal of the grating underneath him, the smell of the wet ((and deadly)) forest behind him, and he could even smell the cheap perfume that Donna was so fond of wearing. But not only that, he could smell other things, stranger smells. Smells that a far off part of his brain seemed to recognize even though he had never come across them before. Fear.

"D-Doctor?" His ear nearest to her flicked in her direction, earning another spark of surprise from him, and a slight increase in the fear-scent he detected, which he now knew was coming from Donna. Why was she scared? He had told her about regeneration a long time ago, so what was wrong? A jolt of fear went through him as a thought struck him. Had it gone wrong? He decided to ask Donna.

"Donna?" his voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and his hearts clenched. Besides the fact it took him a second to get her name out of his mouth, he sounded exactly the same! What had happened to him as he was regenerating? Was he stuck in-between bodies? Oh gods, what if he was? What would he do? What...?

"Doctor? I think...I think something...I think you should open your eyes," Donna whispered. Noting the worry in her voice, the Doctor was hesitent to oblige. He took another breath to steel himself, and slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

...I'm tired...


End file.
